Seventh Sense
by Zelha
Summary: Who said that Shikamaru didn’t know how to devise a naughty plot to fulfill his own fantasies? ShikaSaku abduction fantasy smut.


**Disclaimer and warning:** I don't own shiz. Also, this wacky, crackish porn, so be warned. 8D Written for the NinjaSaku abduction fantasy exchange, due Feb 15th.

-

**Summary:** Who said that Shikamaru didn't know how to devise a naughty plot to fulfill his own fantasies? [ShikaSaku abduction fantasy smut]

-

**Seven****th Sense**

-

Not even a cricket chirped outside, thought the medic-nin currently on duty leaning on the glass of the window. It was late enough to see most of the village surrounded in the darkness of the night, already dreaming away.

With a sigh and little footsteps, Sakura resumed her walk towards the next room. Her patients were asleep as well, a few under the effect of painkillers, others due to exhaustion. She wanted to finish her rounds and settle down with a nice cup of coffee.

Graveyard shifts were the ultimate boredom; many nurses liked to file their nails, pluck their brows, and fill out silly questionnaires from stupid magazines. Others employed their time in finishing up their paperwork, refilling the medicine containers to have them ready for the next day, and taking time to revise the patients' cases closely.

Sakura, however, simply walked. And daydreamed a bit. Well, if you can call it daydreaming in the middle of the night.

Since she had gotten together with Konoha's Head Strategist, she had found an incredible man behind the lazy, apathetic façade. Intelligent beyond words, perceptive... but most of all, very attuned to her. Her darling man could bitch and moan like a pro, but in the end he simply knew how to make everything better.

He was also very inventive in... other areas, surprisingly.

Sakura sighed deeply as she finished checking up on her last patient. The little boy was fast asleep on the bed, doped up by painkillers. Wincing once more as she remembered his case -the boy got nicked with some sharp kunai at the Academy during a lesson- she signed the chart and closed the door softly.

Finally, it was coffee time. Even if she was going home in a little while, she wasn't going to go to bed. Surely her partner would have brought enough information about that code meeting she had to miss because of that stupid emergency. The new code they both had been developing was tricky, but she was certain that no rival village would be cracking it anytime soon.

Seriously, Blue Codes were the bane of her very existence. But, enough of that, she decided as she opened the door that led to the break room, it was coffee time... and then, she was going home when Shizune came over in half an hour to start her shift.

The break room lights were off. Sighing once more, Sakura walked in, stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

Then, it happened.

She felt her body freeze. The door closed soundlessly, leaving her trapped. Everything happened so fast that she was caught off guard.

"What--" she managed to say before a warm hand covered her lips. A few moments later, she felt the pull of a teleportation technique.

She and her captor arrived in another dark room, as the person maneuvered her to stand still. She was beginning to feel scared, instincts kicking in when she finally felt the chakra signature slipping out from the masking technique.

"Mmphmm!"

To say Sakura was not pleased was an understatement.

"You know it's me," a voice she knew well drawled in her ear. "Relax. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Mmphmmph!!"

"Alright, you're so troublesome," he said, his tone becoming a little exasperated. "I'll let you speak. But you better not scream; we're in a classified area."

"What the hell, Shikamaru?!" Sakura hissed, angry now. "Release me this instant! What is wrong with you?!"

The sound of a match rasping a rough surface was heard, and the next thing she saw was her partner lighting a candle placed on a little table in a corner of the room. Looking around, she noticed the room had no windows.

"Where the hell are we? Why did you bring me here?!"

"Interrogation room in ANBU Headquarters," he responded, scratching his head. "As for why..." his dark eyes slid to hers. "Let's say that I've been thinking about doing this for far too long."

"Doing what, kidnapping me in the middle of my hospital shift to bring me... here, wherever the hell this is?"

"Don't play smartass with me, woman," he shot back, eyes narrowing.

"And you think you're not in trouble for keeping me...tied up? Let me go, Shikamaru!"

"Hell no," he shook his head. "I spent way too much time devising this plan. You had your fun when we broke into the Academy and had sex on Iruka-sensei's desk. Now, it's my turn."

Sakura stilled. "What?"

The Nara's hands pressed together and slid in the familiar sign of the Rat. Then, he smiled deviously. "Kage Mane no jutsu, connection successful."

"Shikamaru!" she gasped when she felt her hands moving on their own accord.

"Training to enhance my stamina with this in mind has been troublesome, but I think it paid off well," he murmured, leaning on the table and blocking the candlelight. "The only way I can keep the technique for a longer period is to be in a dark room like this. It's a full moon, so windows weren't advisable for what I have planned."

"Pl-planned?" Sakura stuttered as one of her hands brushed her right breast as he dragged his own over his clothed chest.

"Yes," he nodded. The shadows that surrounded his face didn't hide the smile he still wore. "We've been very busy with the code development, eh, Sakura? One might think it's everything we do nowadays. And your hospital shifts are so troublesome."

"Shika--" she started to say, only to feel one of her fingers press on her own lips.

"If you go along with this I'll go with you to that shrine ceremony," he offered, knowing how to press her buttons. "I'll even wear that stupid yukata my mother gave you."

"And what do you want me to do?" she demanded, her fighting spirit a bit deflated. "You could have just told me you were horny, you know. You weren't the only one frustrated about our schedule lately."

"Ah, but I'm a guy," he shot back, amused now. "You can go without my attentions for far longer than I can endure without your touch."

Sakura was silent for a moment, and then a little smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Is this your way of telling me you've missed me?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You know already how I am, woman, don't put words in my mouth."

"I won't," she promised, smiling widely. "What do you have in mind now, oh great devious and perverted mastermind?"

"...Don't think I don't know you're trying to distract me to make me lose concentration on my technique," he warned, seeing with a little smugness how his lover pouted when she found her plot discovered. "I can promise you this, you troublesome, sexy woman," he added, raising his hands again, "I'll make it worth your while."

The Nara watched closely how his lover's hands went to her white coat under his command, unbuttoning the garment and letting it fall haphazardly to the floor. Next, her red and white shirt, leaving her clad in her black bra.

A black bra he had traced with his own hands, feeling the smooth lace covering her silky skin. Shikamaru had to admit that certain bra was his favorite.

Keeping her still with his technique, he extended a hand to the zipper that held her skirt closed. Sakura's breath hitched as soon as his fingertips came into contact with her warm skin, and he knew that she was in for the game.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do this," he murmured quietly. "Those nights that you were at the hospital, I just... wanted to... kidnap you and..."

"...And..." Sakura breathed, as her lover's lips were closing on hers.

"...And... yeah..." Shikamaru ditched all pretense of seduction by words as he employed himself in what he wanted the most. Kissing her until she lost the ability to breathe.

And performing the rest of his plan, of course.

As for Sakura, she did ask him to sneak in the Academy and defile Iruka's desk, just because she wanted to outdo his first plan, which was doing it on his own desk.

She didn't know until now that their kinky little competition was still ongoing.

But something brought her back to reality. She was still bound by his shadow technique.

"Let me go, Shika..." she whispered between kisses, stilling when she felt his lips curve in a lazy, little smile.

"This is part of the plan," he explained, as he straightened himself. As his hands left her body, her skirt fell, gracefully pooling at her sandaled feet. "I kind of like you like this," he said appreciatively, running his dark gaze over the black panties. "Basically, at my mercy."

"So you want me to play submissive?" she asked, not even trying to struggle as her own hands ran over her flat stomach, her touch enough to set her nerve endings at attention.

"...If you don't mind," he replied cheekily, unashamed. "I had an erotic dream with you all bound with my Kage Mane," Shikamaru elaborated, his eyes darkening a bit as he recalled that vivid, oniric representation of his lover, moaning as he held her in place with his jutsu as he had his wicked way with her.

As usual, he didn't have to explain a lot. She understood, and that was what made her such a wonderful partner. The brilliant strategist saw how her jade eyes went wide as she figured out his desire, and blushed a bit when she realized what he wanted her to do.

"I know I'm asking a lot, Sakura," he said honestly. "But I can't get that dream out of my head. It took a lot of self-restraint not to take you on the medic's break room table."

"I would have let you," she whispered, feeling her blood run hotly through her veins. "I trust you, Shika. I'll go along with this."

"I promise I won't hurt you," he vowed as he extended a hand and pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "Say the word and I'll make everything stop."

Sakura smiled. He was such a gentleman, even with that perverted streak they were exploring. He knew that her trust was unbreakable, and yet he felt the need to reassure her. It was, after all, something new, no matter how exciting the theory could be.

Nodding, she relaxed slightly, feeling his Kage Mane enveloping her uncovered limbs. It had been an interesting day when Shikamaru had received the ultimate Nara technique from his father, the one that kept the target still as the performer could go about their own business without the need to keep the seal with their hands.

Shikaku, his father, had remarked on the versatility of the technique, waggling his brows to his wife. His mother, Yoshino, only rolled her eyes, but that smile she showed baffled her brilliant son enough to ask his lover about it afterwards. And Sakura, being the devious woman she was, joked about using it in other, more interesting areas.

Well, she was going to experience the whole thing with him, first row and front seat.

His warm hands slid upwards, in a caress that raised goosebumps on the skin of her legs and sent a shiver running down her spine. Tendrils of shadows wrapped gently around her arms, making her cross her arms behind her back.

"Relax," he said softly. "You're not going to enjoy it if you're so wary of me."

"I'm not wary," she defended, "I'm just a bit... uncomfortable. And I'm basically naked here while you're still dressed."

"Alright, I see your point," he said with a sigh, zipping off his green vest and letting it drop heavily on the floor, next to her coat. His shirt with his hitai-ate sewn on one long sleeve followed, leaving him with the mesh shirt he wore underneath. "Better?"

"Yes," she said softly, seeing that she couldn't nod her agreement.

"Now, one more thing," he continued. "I want to cover your eyes. Just for the foreplay stage."

Sakura bit her lower lip, but her gaze was clear, trusting. "Okay."

"...You're so awesome," he said sincerely, making a few more seals. A shadow detached itself from the wall and slithered its way up her legs and back, placing itself around her head as she closed her eyes. Blindfolded, she knew that her other senses were going to make up for the loss of her sight.

She couldn't wait for whatever her lover was going to do.

Seeing her like this, bound and blind for him, made Shikamaru's excitement go up a notch.

Granted, he was a rational, very brainy person. So was she, but there was a little streak of adventurousness in his lover that awoke his own sense of recklessness. Her strength was something else, but he knew firsthand how lovely she looked - and felt - when she agreed to be the submissive in their sensual experiments.

His hands simply had to glide up her hips, tracing those black panties she seemed to favor so much to make her shiver once more.

Perfect.

"I love it when you're like this," he murmured, dipping his fingertips in her skin and catching the little garment, starting to drag it down. "Do you like it?"

"Yes..." she whispered, all too concentrated on the feeling of his touch.

The aroma of her aroused skin spiked when he finally discarded her panties to her ankles. He leaned and breathed her in, the tip of his nose brushing her navel and making her let out a low hiss.

Shikamaru couldn't get enough of his lover when she was this responsive.

She jumped a little when he started to administer open-mouthed kisses on her belly, his goal below it. His hands were filled with her flesh, caressing her hips and cheeks as he made her sustain her weight with one leg, as he pulled the other to his lap.

As her core spread for him, her first moan reached his ears.

Sakura trembled when she felt his breath over her center; for being so obstinate and lazy, he was very determined and hardworking in other areas, such as tracing her sex with his tongue. He loved to do it for some reason, and she wasn't going to complain.

"Shika..." she moaned, breathless, her shaking leg threatening to give out.

"Hold on," he whispered, his tongue sneaking out to taste her again. Sakura hissed, feeling lightheaded as he laved her; her toes curling due to the exhilarating sensation.

Then Shikamaru also let out a groan. Her right foot, the one that he had pulled up, was directly on his lap and her toes wiggling did the trick for him.

So she did it again.

"Troublesome woman," he rumbled, grabbing her leg and hip and hauling her into his lap. She laughed softly, feeling the proof of her actions straining his pants underneath her.

Pulling her to him, he grinded up into her center. "You really can't play submissive, can you?"

"Not really," she replied cheekily, starting to struggle with her bindings. "Come on, Shikamaru... let's--"

"No," he cut her off as he pulled her bra down, her breasts at his eye level. "Not yet."

Whatever she was going to say was lost in the gasp he elicited as his hot mouth engulfed one of her nipples; one of his hands was tracing her other breast and the other skirting her wet core.

"Shika...!" she called, breathless, when two of his fingers slid into her, his thumb working its magic over her clit.

"I'm going to have to gag you as well," he warned, amused, as he licked her nipple.

She answered with an incoherent babble that ended in a squeal, as Shikamaru curved his trapped fingers.

It was a fast climb to the edge for Sakura. The whole situation –being bound and blindfolded, partially dominated by her very deceiving lover– had escalated her libido until she was basically hanging from a thread.

"Shika..." she said, starting to pant. "I think... I'm gonna..."

He bit down on her nipple softly as he redoubled his efforts. "Go ahead, Sakura. Come for me."

And she did, shivering as she moaned his name in broken tones, her juices coating his hand.

Her body was held by the shadows as he used the hand teasing her breasts to open his pants. He was as ready as he could get, and the fact that she was still trembling, recovering from her release, got him more than raring to go.

"Awesome," he hissed as he grasped her hips and pulled her to him, his erection in position where it belonged. As he slid into her, Sakura moaned loud enough to snap his eyes to her face.

"Lemme go, Shika, I can't move..." she pleaded, resuming her weak struggling. He partially complied, loosening the shadows a little bit so she could move. She arched as he made her grind to him.

"Just a bit longer, Sakura," he encouraged her, dispelling the shadow that was over her eyes. "Take a look."

She opened her eyes, hazy and glossed under the sensual sensations. Looking down, she saw him, his dark hair spilling down his shoulders, dark eyes cloudy with desire, his hands wrapped around her hip and breast.

"Do you like it?" he rumbled, pulling her down for a hungry kiss. She moaned, feeling her blood run like molten fire through her veins.

Shikamaru was starting to get desperate for release.

"Faster," he hissed. She gasped when he thrust into her just right.

"_Yessss_... harder, Shika..."

So he complied, reaffirming his hands on her hips and pistoning her up and down decisively.

"Oh!" Sakura squealed, lost in her pleasure. "Right there, Shikamaru!"

He simply groaned out loud. He was feeling her smooth skin through his shadows, feeling her hot core pulsating with her upcoming release, feeling her breath coming out in short, harsh pants as she slowly passed her sanity line.

Her legs started to shake, and he was positively bringing her down as hard and fast as he could manage; his breathing erratic, both of them focused on their goal.

She came unglued around him first.

Pulsing and rubbing, her inner walls clamped on him, making him lose his concentration and thus, finally, reaching his climax.

Sakura fell over Shikamaru, warm and boneless after her orgasm. She noticed belatedly that she was free from the Kage Mane - and her lover was breathing deeply, as if he had fallen asleep.

No surprise there, she thought, half-amused and half-disgruntled.

"I'm not asleep," the Nara murmured, opening his eyes. "I'm tired."

"You should be, maintaining that jutsu during sex should have drained your chakra reserves completely," Sakura let out a weary laugh.

"It was worth it," he sighed. "Now I can sleep like a baby."

"Yeah, but not here," she chastised softly. "We're still in an ANBU interrogation room. Let's go home."

"Do we really have to move? I feel as if my legs are made of jelly."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood from her crouched position in his lap, still slightly sweaty and wet. "Don't you want to sleep in our bed? Besides, I have the day off tomorrow."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I can wake you up the way you like it," she smiled mischievously.

A chakra-enhanced blowjob.

Man, how he loved this troublesome and bossy woman.

"Alright, let's go home before Ibiki finds out I've been using the interrogation room for really inappropriate practices."

"Tch, as if he hasn't done that before," she laughed before finishing putting her clothes on. "You ready?"

"Wait, I can't stand up," he complained. "I did all the work, remember?"

"Don't whine, you got me all tied up," she shot back. "Maybe I should tie you up just for you to experience it too."

Shikamaru's eyes slid to hers. "I wouldn't mind."

"I know," she smiled, as she performed the seals for their teleportation jutsu.

They knew their sensual explorations were just beginning.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** YAY! Done it before the deadline! I can't be prouder of good old me. -pumps fist-

Allow me to explain about the abduction prompt. I threw it at my pals at the KakaSaku FC on Naruforums, but everything kind of bubbled up and went out of control. So, we decided to do an exchange for a bunch of pairings with Sakura, since we think she needs more love (because it's for sure she's not getting any love from her own creator). So, voilà. I hope you like it, because I had tons of fun writing pervy!Shika. 8D

Also, all my love and gratitude goes to MelissaRose85 for betaing this, and thank you guys for reading.


End file.
